1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an engine having a continuous valve timing device that advances or retards a camshaft moving an intake valve or an exhaust valve so as to minimize a compression loss and to reduce fuel consumption.
2. Description of Related Art
A continuously variable valve timing (CVVT) device has been introduced advances or retards a rotational phase of a camshaft depending on an engine speed and a load so as to improve engine performance, reduce fuel consumption, and improve exhaust gas quality.
Meanwhile, researches has been being undertaken so as to reduce fuel consumption in a lower load condition and increase engine output in a high load condition such that the various driving demand is satisfied.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.